


Muse

by YJ_S



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YJ_S/pseuds/YJ_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>三部份，女裝，不肥美的肉，雷者勿入。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1941

街上空空蕩蕩的，Bucky趕路的身影在夜色裡顯得更加突兀而孤獨。 畢竟，這有可能是最後一次見到自己兄弟和丈夫的聖誕夜了，家家戶戶都盡力地把握相處的時刻。Bucky出門前母親連問都沒問他要去哪，她對Bucky會去哪一直都了然於心，Steve，永遠都是Steve。  
想到Steve，再多雪花飄落在Bucky身上也減緩不了他行走的速度，他下意識舔著嘴唇，舌尖嚐到冰冷的雪讓他一個激靈，拉緊大衣將懷裡的熱食揣得更加嚴實了。

拐進熟悉的小巷，Bucky這才放慢步伐，他爬上Steve家門前顫巍巍的階梯，仔仔細細拍掉身上大部份的雪，方用凍僵的手敲起門來。

“Steve，我知道你在家。”即便Bucky知道備用鑰匙的位置，在這個當下他並不認為擅自開門是個好主意。相處十幾年，Steve的脾氣個性他已摸了透徹，下午得知結果後Steve獨自離去了，叫也叫不住，或許現在Steve還不想見到他呢？想起當時Steve臉上的表情，Bucky嘆口氣，手又舉了起來準備敲門，就在同時，木門發出詭異的吱啞聲，門上每塊木片都奮力想要撐在原地似的，萬般不情願地被往裡拉開。Steve仍穿著白天的衣服，甚至多蓋了件羊毛毯，這破敗老舊的房間一如過去每一年的冬天，抵擋不了多少寒風。

“Bucky，”Steve平淡地叫了他一聲，“你應該待在家裡。”

Bucky張開嘴，又閉上嘴，手往前伸鉤住了對方肩膀。

“我帶了些食物給你。”

Steve任他拉著進室內，Bucky一眼就看見餐桌上的單子，蓋著鮮紅的4f。他咬著唇放開Steve，將懷中的包裹取出，熟門熟路地拿櫥櫃裡的碗。

“快來吃吧，抱歉我來晚了，被一堆親戚們絆住––”

“我不會放棄的。”坐回床上的Steve被一層層比他寬大許多的衣服和被子包著，看起來更加弱不禁風，但語氣卻像個巨人。“我會一直試，直到他們讓我上戰場為止。”

Bucky一時無語，在這之前Steve要求Bucky和他去拳擊場健身，要Bucky訓練他，Bucky一一答應下來，Steve為了通過體檢有多麼努力，他清楚的很，但他也必須承認，知道Steve沒通過體檢時他有多麼放心。Bucky走到Steve身邊蹲下，思索著。

“你知道我從不懷疑你可以做到任何事情，但是--”他抬頭望著Steve，握住對方的雙手，“但是，你有即使不上戰場也能用上的才華，不一定要上前線才是為國效力。”

“Buck，”Steve用特別嚴肅的口吻說，“在你繼續之前，仔細想想，你哪一次說服過我。”

Bucky愣住，腦子飛快的轉了一圈又一圈，Steve看著他的樣子，瞪大的接近藍色又比藍色透明的眼珠和紅潤的微張的嘴唇，既傻氣又可愛。

“混蛋。”最終Bucky說。

“傻瓜，好好去訓練，我馬上會去踢你屁股。”

Bucky無可奈何地順了順頭髮，他知道在這事上Steve絕對不開玩笑，Steve是認真的。

“我早該料到你不會放棄，你可是不管被揍幾次卻還是選擇被揍的Steve。”

“沒錯，所以別白費口舌了。”

兩人互相對望著，最後是，一直總是Bucky先敗下陣來，他嘆口氣，“你知道我也不會停止跟你說這件事的，先別說了，食物都冷了。”

“我剛已經吃過了，事實上，我想先送你禮物。”

“......老天，”懊惱的神色在Bucky臉上展露無遺，“我居然忘記去取訂好的畫具，Steve，我很抱歉。”

“我不需要那個，我只要你。”

這句話像個開關一樣把他倆都關掉了，一時之間誰也沒說話，Steve反握住Bucky的手，揉捏著。

“那麼，”一會兒後，Bucky開口，聲音又輕又軟，微弱的燈光下他的眼神顯得更加閃耀。“你給我準備了什麼？”

 

Steve和Bucky，滿身是病的金髮矮小子和人緣極佳的棕髮英俊小伙， 看到其中一人，必然會看到另一個人， 這對形影不離的朋友，一向是街坊習以為常的組合。從什麼時候開始有些不一樣，Steve說不清楚，Bucky當他的素描模特兒是個引爆點，但是，這個念頭早已存在良久，告訴Bucky需要勤加練習人體以便更能快速畫出插圖，只是個藉口，他心知肚明。事實是他想要Bucky，他愛Bucky，他們還十幾歲時他就愛著Bucky，Steve確信Bucky也愛他，不只是作為朋友，而是同他一樣的愛，旁人或許看不出有什麼不同，但Bucky的表現，Bucky的心思，Steve一向能精準的掌握。

一個假日的午後，Bucky躺在床上擺出他指定的姿勢，邊問他怎麼不和報社的Amanda約會，聽說她多麼喜歡他的圖，多麼想跟他出去。Steve認為這就是個好時機，於是他說了，絲毫不回避，直直看著Bucky的雙眼。

“我只要你。”

Bucky好像懵了。

“我只要你，所以四人單純約會，出去玩一玩，沒問題，單獨約會找對象就不用了。”

Steve繼續畫了幾筆，然後起身，一直到他走到床前，Bucky的視線都沒有離開他。

“Steve。”Bucky叫了他一聲，臉上表情像是要哭，又像是要笑。

“你呢？”

他用手撫摸著Bucky的臉，手指纏繞在棕髮裡，即使他對Bucky的想法一向自信，也克制不了加快的心跳。

Bucky沒說話，抬起身吻住了他，嘴唇柔軟，像棉花糖。

他和Bucky的第一次手忙腳亂，卻非常完美，Steve既瘦弱又患病連連，鮮少有女孩子願意看他一眼，他沒有多少和女孩交往的經驗，更別說走到最後一步。然而這同時也有別的因素，Steve對約會對象總不上心，他的用心全在Bucky身上。他在腦海中對著Bucky演練過無數次，而真實發生時Bucky比他想像的還要敏感、還要有反應，Bucky因為他的插入而高潮，無措地哭了的畫面，他試過多少次都無法用畫筆完整呈現出來。

Steve心裡明白，他們的關係不容於現在這個社會，但Steve依然只要Bucky，不作他想，就像一直以來，他對自己堅持的事從不妥協，從不認輸，只要Bucky一樣愛他，他就有自信能和Bucky面對未來的一切。他們依然去四人約會，更像是例行公事，一種他兩心照不宣的障眼法，Bucky仍對女孩們很好，很會逗人開心，只是不再有主動的肢體接觸，Bucky一直是個紳士，在之前就從不隨便和女孩過夜，而現在只是...更加紳士了。女孩們忙著和Bucky說話時，Steve就看著桌子下的高跟鞋發呆，想像若是Bucky長而細的雙腿，穿起來會有多麼好看。

——就像現在。

他們把燈都關了，薄薄的寒光隔著窗簾，在破舊的木頭地板上形成淡藍色的倒影。Bucky只披著從家裡穿來的大衣，除此之外未著寸縷，比一般男人還要凸出的胸腺上綴著兩粒暗紅色乳頭，因為寒冷而挺立著。那雙款式簡單的紅色高跟鞋蹬在他腳下，顯得雙腿更加修長，線條緊繃，是完全不同於女性的美感。不，Steve想，Bucky比他看過的任何一位穿高跟鞋的女孩還要美，畫家都有muse，Bucky就是他的muse。

“說真的，Steve，店員沒問你要買給誰？”Bucky調侃著問他，卻又立刻換上了那副Bucky式的擔心表情。“你花了多少錢？”

Steve喉頭動了下，說，“沒多少。現在，坐在沙發上。”Bucky看著並不相信他，但一如以往他給Steve擺姿勢一樣，順從地坐下了。  
“雙腿打開，放在扶手上。”

Bucky的動作流暢沒有任何猶豫，臉上浮起的紅暈卻出賣了他。Steve看著Bucky，他的好兄弟、他現在唯一的家人、他的祕密伴侶，對著他打開雙腿，Bucky的下半身體毛不多，因此他可以清楚地看見微微翹起的陰莖和底下雙球的形狀，更往下一點則是翕張的穴口。Steve一點也不覺得冷了，他往前幾步，握住Bucky的腳踝，像在欣賞藝術品般看著因為穿著高跟鞋而彎曲的腳背，接著緩慢地往上摸。

“我告訴店員...”Steve一手游弋著往大腿根處摸，一手捧住了Bucky的臉頰，拇指摩挲著他下巴上那道淺淺的溝壑。“我有一隻小鹿，腿又長又細，特別適合穿高跟鞋。”

“Steve——”隨著他碰觸到後穴的動作，Bucky身體顫動了一下，就算已經做過數不清的次數，Bucky的雙眼仍然會羞赧的閃爍著，這樣的反應總是讓Steve有種錯覺，彷彿他們兩個之間，他才是擅於和女孩打交道的那個人。Steve的手抽離開沾了些凡士林，回到原位輕輕地推入一根手指，Bucky嗚咽出聲，穴口收縮著將手指吃進去，微張的嘴也被Steve吻住。他知道Bucky喜歡這樣，上面和下面都被他的東西塞著，說不出話來。可惜的是，Steve的身體狀況並不容許他缺氧過久，彼此分開時光線照映出Bucky嘴邊的銀絲，他的嘴唇因為接吻顯得更加紅了。Steve加入了第二根手指，嘴唇往下含住挺立的乳頭用牙齒拉扯著。Bucky小聲地叫Steve，帶著哭腔，努力拉著自己的兩條腿以免動靜過大踢到了他，Steve的手指沒有錯失任何一次碰到對方前列腺的機會，這讓Bucky的努力更加艱難。

“S...Steve，可以了......”Bucky難耐地溢出呻吟，臀部肌肉放鬆又夾緊。Steve將手指抽出時，發紅的穴口熱切收縮，經過一陣子的準備已然濕答答的。Steve拉下褲子露出漲得粗硬的陰莖， Steve沒有Bucky高，也沒有Bucky精實修長的體態，但陰莖的尺寸卻比Bucky更大了些。 Bucky看著Steve的陰莖磨蹭著自己的，再往下磨蹭著穴口，反覆來回，每次都插入一點穴口又拔出來，被如此逗弄反而讓慾望更加燒灼起來的認知讓Bucky羞恥地眼眶泛淚。Steve總是嘴上不饒人，但直到他們開始做這件事後，Bucky才徹底體會到，Steve連行動上也不饒人，Steve學的快，反應也快，又會精益求精，越來越能掌握折磨他的方法。Bucky雙手無助地抱住Steve瘦小的肩膀，穿著高跟鞋的蒼白雙腿也環住了對方的腰，紅潤的嘴唇摩擦Steve的耳廓，祈求般地呢喃。

“操我。”

Steve感覺陰莖跳動了下，急切地想進入那個緊致又火熱的穴口。Bucky仰躺在扶手上，左腳抵著另一個扶手，右腳著地，最大限度的打開了自己，Steve抬起一腳跪在沙發坐墊上，扶著陰莖完整地插入了對方，頭昏腦脹，眼冒金星。Bucky用鼻子輕輕磨蹭著他的臉，印在他嘴上的輕吻猶如羽毛，就這麼依偎了一會，等到Steve緩過來後，開始抽插等待多時的入口，於Steve是不得不的緩慢節奏，於Bucky則是甜蜜不過的折磨。

Bucky隨著Steve的每一次插入而發出短促的帶著哭腔的呻吟，捲起的腳趾使得腳背都讓高跟鞋面壓出了紅印，四肢像發麻般地敏感，陰莖不需要碰觸就顫抖著流出了前液。第一次被Steve插入時，就已經給他帶來足以淹沒痛苦的巨大快樂。Bucky的朋友極多，喜歡男人的也認識幾個，曾聽過他們口無遮攔地聊天，說被插入多少總是痛，尤其是不溫柔的男人。但凡此時，想到Steve的念頭總讓Bucky感到絕望又罪惡，他的充滿正義感又正直的好友，一定不能忍受被這種想法玷污，Bucky卻又克制不了自己，甚至好幾次咬著唇用手指撫摸後穴，想像那就是Steve，想像被Steve插入是什麼感覺。人都說喜歡被男人操可不正常，是病。他不懂為什麼這是病，是罪惡，他的朋友們都是好人，而他只想和Steve做這件事，也算不正常嗎？

當Steve第一次告訴他只想要他時，Bucky被沖昏了頭，回過神來時已經眼淚斑斑，後穴還吐著Steve的精液。他知道要是被人發現會是什麼下場，被用最惡毒的言語污辱，還可能領教到比Steve承受過的更加無情暴力的拳頭，他會保護Steve，絕對不會讓任何人知道。就算發生了意外，他也會盡全力擔負所有惡意、攻擊、懲罰。是他的錯，他應該要抽身離去而不是吻了Steve。

Bucky思緒萬千，再加上一波波的快感，使得他根本克制不住順著臉頰持續滑落的眼淚，他抬手撫摸Steve緊閉的雙眼，汗水流到他的手上，他想要Steve看著他，他需要Steve看著他。

“Steve.....看我，我要——我快要——”兩人四目相接的同時Bucky的高潮來的又猛又快，他呢喃著不成型的句子，一邊啜泣一邊無法遏止地抽搐，小穴彷彿仍不知饜足般持續收縮吞吐著那根硬物，雙手無意識地使勁抓住Steve下腰上的衣服，是催促，又是渴望，渴望被射入，被填滿。Steve一直看著他，一個深而用力的插入後，Bucky終於得償所願，滿足地嗚咽著，身體的顫動這才趨緩下來。

雪下大了，漫天雪影斑駁地投射進來，好不容易溫暖起來的室內很快的又即將被寒冷冰封。 Steve乏力地趴在對方的胸口，感覺到Bucky雙手放在他的背部，輕輕摩挲著。 一會兒他直起身，退出Bucky濕潤的體內，發紅的穴口被白濁的體液沾黏著，視線往上經過同樣一片混亂的小腹，覆蓋著薄薄汗水起伏的胸膛，鑲在紅色眼眶裡玻璃珠般的淺藍雙眼才被主人的眼淚一番折騰，眨動的看著他。Steve手指顫動，一瞬間有拿畫筆畫下眼前景象的衝動，最終他選擇用自己的嘴唇描繪下來，他們即將有一段時間不會碰面，能把握一刻是一刻。

Bucky乖順地閉上眼迎接他的吻，聲音沙啞，帶著鼻音，“Steve，我不在時別做傻事。”

“我不做傻事，我只做對的事，只要能為國效力就是對的事。”

他聽見Bucky輕聲的歎息。

“無論如何，照顧好你自己。”

“這我能做到。”

就算Bucky並沒有被他的承諾說服，也沒有表現出來，專心致志和Steve接吻。很快的他會和Bucky一起奔赴戰場，贏得勝利，未來即便還晦暗不明，但此時此刻，Steve如此堅定的相信著。

遠處傳來隱約的鐘聲。

“聖誕快樂。”Steve輕吻Bucky帶笑的嘴角，他早已不需要任何禮物，Bucky的陪伴就是每一年聖誕最好的禮物。

“聖誕快樂，Steve。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 內有女式衣物穿著，雷者勿入。

1945

 

一月，咆哮突擊隊南下來到馬賽，這會兒法國戰事已大致抵定，Hydra基地也陸續收服，突擊隊們來此只是為了同Philip上校和小組軍官會合，針對還未殲滅的少數Hydra山區據點制定作戰計畫。馬賽港被轟炸的面目全非，天陰沈沈的，飄著細雨，海風從斷垣殘壁間吹拂而過，眾人的髮稍衣擺都被風帶了起來。他們正在等待傳說中的美國隊長，三五成群地聚集在用來當作臨時開會地點的民居外，一點小雨可阻擋不了他們。有個小孩拿著盾牌，說是盾牌，其實只是在坍倒建物裡撿到的時鐘零件，草草畫了顆紅星和藍色圈圈，就算如此簡陋也足夠讓他的同伴羨慕了。女孩子們竊竊私語，不時發出連串的笑聲。

會像是開完了，幾位軍官陸續走出門口，其後金髮的高大身影終於出現。隊長穿著整套國旗配色的制服，顯眼而意氣風發，他對圍觀群眾露出標誌性的美國隊長笑容，彷彿就是這陰天裡的太陽。人群一湧而上，像磁粉遇到磁鐵般將隊長團團圍住，幾位姑娘和小伙子手上還攢著隊長在賣債券時的照片，給隊長簽名時看起來特別驕傲。隊長對各種摟抱和肢體接觸全盤接受，來者不拒，只是要能讓居民們開心一點，讓他再表演一次舉著車都願意。沒一會兒隊長明顯已經忙出一頭汗，隊副也沒閒著，身旁圍了一圈人，其他突擊隊員們站在勉強可遮蔽的屋簷下，一副看好戲的姿態，倒不是說沒人理睬他們，只是這些人數一和隊長隊副身邊的比起來，還能游刃有餘地應付。

一方面是雨越下越大了，一方面是終於心滿意足，人潮漸漸散去，隊長撫了下額頭，一時之間不知道自己摸到的是汗還是雨。放下手，他注意到兩三步距離前站著個金髮碧眼的豐腴女孩，手裡握著已經被打濕的紙袋，隊長對著她笑，女孩也笑了，臉頰紅潤，樂得像朵花。她兩步併一步的靠近隊長，手往前一伸把紙袋往隊長手裡塞，隊長還沒反應過來呢，女孩就顛起腳抱緊他，在他雙頰上各親了一記，喜滋滋地跑走了。隊長打開紙袋，香水味撲鼻而來，薰得他暈眩，手往裡一掏一拿，還沒看個清楚，立刻以最快的速度塞回去，接著他好像愣住了，像是在確定，往紙袋裡盯著看了好一會，他不是沒收過特別的禮物，只是都沒這麼...“特別”。

隊長往身後一看，隊員們靠在牆邊的陰影下和幾個大兵聊天，Bucky對著他挑眉，像是在詢問。隊長又低頭瞧紙袋，然後稍微壓扁了，仔細地收到口袋裡。

 

Miller家的公寓就在幸運殘存下來的房子裡面，室內也被女主人維持的極為整潔，有兩個房間，陽台上還能眺望此刻連成一片的灰藍天空和地中海。他們極為熱情地把房子讓給隊員們居住，Miller太太盡力張羅一頓簡單的餐飯，不過對久經戰事的突擊隊而言，只要不是豆子罐，都像是大餐，這餐甚至是太豪華了。隊員們拿出珍藏的酒，熱鬧地吃喝起來，途中Steve被叫走，隊長要忙的事太多，他得去確定交代各種細節，畢竟Hydra可不比拿著一般槍砲的德軍，有的是更高階更有殺傷力的武器。

將近午夜他才回到Miller宅裡，聚會已經散了，餐桌上收拾得乾淨，只留下個碟子，盛著堆成尖頂的食物，旁邊放了餐具，還有一盆水和毛巾。Steve就著微弱的燈光解決遲來的晚餐，接著脫掉制服上衣，用毛巾擦洗著，他並不髒，只是有些灰塵，來回了幾次水盆裡還是清澈的，他把毛巾覆蓋在臉上，一邊擦拭一邊似乎還聞到槍砲的餘味。

大門被人推開了，Steve把毛巾取下，只見Bucky倚在客廳門框旁， 穿著那件深領軍綠上衣，露出的胸口一層薄汗，軍牌被沾溼了， 臉上鬍渣刮得乾乾淨淨， 明顯是已經收拾過了又和其他人出門喝酒跳舞。

“Dernier遇見他的同鄉好友，和DumDum他們不知怎的也像失散的兄第，一群人聊得停不下來，決定住一塊去了。”Bucky說。

“那麼是只有我們兩個了？”

Bucky沒回答，笑得眼睛彎彎，對著他舉起手中的酒瓶。

Steve向前去接過酒瓶，隨手放在旁邊的櫃子上， 一把摟住Bucky的腰抱得對方一時離了地，Bucky的手繞住他肩膀，兩人的唇立刻黏在一塊，互相吮咬著上下唇，汲取彼此的氣息。上一次他們獨處是多久以前，一個禮拜？一個月？Steve記不得，只覺得沒辦法碰Bucky的日子就算只有一個禮拜，好像也和一個月一樣久。他一路後退撞開了房間的門，往後坐在床上穩住Bucky的身體，讓對方站在他雙腿間。

Bucky低頭看他，手指梳過他的金髮。

“自從你變高後，我好像就沒機會這樣看著你。”

“你在懷念以前的我？”

“或許我是有點懷念，至少以前的你做不到衝進去爆炸現場或是充當人肉盾牌。”

說著Bucky就皺起眉來，Steve暗自無奈，每次一有較長的休息時間，Bucky得了閒，總會回想那一件任務、這一件任務，他又做了哪些讓人心驚膽戰的事，嘮叨的程度甚至比以前他還是個瘦小子時還嚴重。

“是，我會注意的，媽。” 他側過臉輕吻Bucky的手心。

“每一次，每一次你都這麼說。”Bucky歎氣，“我不是要你承諾不再做，無論如何，你是超級士兵，不是不死人，能不能就...更小心一點？......Steve！”

被教訓的超級士兵正拉低Bucky的領口，用鼻尖磨蹭著凸起的乳粒，手掌滑到褲子裡揉捏著兩瓣結實而圓潤的臀，Bucky身體一軟，好像站不住了。他心裡清楚Steve還會再做第二次，只要戰爭還沒結束，永遠都會有下一次，他能做到的也只有盡他所能給這傻小子當後盾，掩護他。他不是不相信Steve的能力，他只是，一直以來都擔心Steve擔心成習慣了，總克制不住唸叨Steve的嘴。

Steve開始咬他的乳頭時他是真的站不住了，腰被摟著除去了鞋子褲子，Steve正也要脫去自己的，又像想起什麼似的掏口袋。

“今天早上的女孩給你的？”Bucky看著他手上的紙袋，問。

“我們的狙擊手果真是視線一刻不離開我。”

“我看的是那漂亮女孩。”

“是嗎？”

不等Bucky回答Steve就抓著他一陣亂吻亂咬，分開後Bucky喘息著笑著看他，嘴唇被咬得發紅。  
Steve轉而打開紙袋， 紙袋裡依然香噴噴的，Steve這才發現除了那團東西外還有一張紙，寫了些愛慕的句子，最後還有署名。

“真好，我都沒收到。”Bucky眨著一雙含笑的眼睛，看到Steve接著取出的東西後愣住了，Steve把最細緻的那件放到Bucky手上，絲質觸感，蕾絲花紋，正面還另外繡上了Steve的星盾圖案，做工精巧。

Steve還在看著Bucky，Bucky看著手心，半晌後，說：“這女孩真有意思，其他人塞的是手帕，她卻給你這麼精緻的東西，還自己加工過，送給你真可惜。”

“我也這麼想，除非...”Steve看他，雙眼充滿了渴望。

“除非？”Bucky問，語氣顯得有些刻意，他怎麼可能不知道Steve是什麼意思。

 

以前在布魯克林，上床時Bucky一定是好好地躺著倚著，讓Steve從正面進入他，只要是會壓到Steve的姿勢，一律不可能採用。 自從Steve注射血清後，他們之間的性事就不再受同樣的限制，但他們也沒有太多時間獨處，最多的是零星的口交，偶爾時間比較充裕，也急切的沒有心思玩花樣，現下突然有了機會，兩人似乎都把持不住。

Steve讓Bucky坐在床上，先把鑲著蕾絲花邊的內褲拿出來，示意Bucky抬起腿。  
“這居然還是新的。”Bucky說，臉頰的熱度已然燒到了耳根，Steve沒說話，認真地給他穿上，動作輕柔小心，彷彿一個用力就會把手中的軟物給捏碎了。衣物理所當然有些緊，但不難受，Steve接著拿大腿襪往他腳上套，手裡攢著卻好像不知道怎麼繼續了，Bucky往前伸幫了他一把，腳抵在Steve大腿上，慢慢地把襪子往上推，Steve目不轉睛看著他把兩腿的襪子都穿好，像獅子盯著獵物。

剩下做工最精緻的吊襪帶放在一旁，這件吊襪帶只有半身，不是整套束衣連在一起的款式，Bucky看過女孩們穿束衣的樣子，簡直像在受罪。他站起身深呼吸，把吊襪帶主體繞住腰扣好搭扣，放鬆後意外的竟不覺得太緊，此時Steve伸出手，將前面兩條帶子尾端的金屬扣好好扣在了大腿襪上，再繞到Bucky身後扣上餘下兩條。

沒有鏡子，Bucky不知道自己看起來是什麼樣的。他低頭只看見Steve的雙眼，彷彿正在燃燒的大海，把他也捲了進去。

Steve將頭往前靠在Bucky小腹上，親吻縫著星盾的部份。  
“我的。”他說，語氣堅定而自信。  
“是的，是你的。”Bucky撫摸著金色的頭顱，彎下身輕吻，動作虔誠的像在加冕他的王。

 

他們從未試過這個姿勢，或許是因此使得Bucky臉頰更加紅潤，冷天裡明明只穿著下半身薄薄的女性衣物，卻覺得全身都熱。眼前是Steve勃起的陰莖，自己的股間則懸在Steve臉上。對方掰開了他的臀瓣，一股溫熱的氣息隔著薄薄的布料吹拂在穴口，Bucky眼睛濕潤，覺得自己再不含著什麼就要叫出聲來了，他握住眼前粗長的硬物，感受它在手中的顫動，伸出舌頭輕舔柱身，吸吮著龜頭，舌尖划過上面的小孔，然後盡力張開嘴往下含。

從Steve的角度看不見Bucky漲紅的被塞滿的可愛臉頰，但眼前的景色已經足夠好，吊帶調得有些短，嚴實緊密地貼著大腿，Bucky勃起的陰莖把內褲都撐開了，本該包覆住臀部的柔軟絲質布料陷入臀縫裡，兩瓣圓滾的屁股完整露了出來。他愛不釋手地捏著，手指先探入臀縫間摸索，引得身上的人一陣顫動，Steve玩弄了一會，掰開臀瓣，舌頭隔著布料摩擦還未張開的小穴。

“Steve.......嗚.....”或許是太久沒有做，Bucky比平常還要敏感，只被舔弄，腰就已經軟倒在Steve的身上了。  
“抬高點Buck，我得先幫你弄濕。”臀縫很快被舔得濕答答的，雙球也被仔細的吸吮，形狀漂亮的陰莖幾乎就要掙脫布料的束縛，白色絲質內褲因為濡濕而變得透明，把主人的身體反應更加清楚呈現出來。

Bucky強忍著哽咽一邊努力吞吐著陰莖，即使他再怎麼努力都沒辦法吃到最底部，跨間像有自我意識般扭動著迎合Steve的舔弄。似乎覺得這樣還不夠，Steve稍微使勁，撕開一小部份布料，恰好只露出等待多時的小穴，手指按摩著周邊，觀察它輕微的顫抖，復又舔了上去。  
濕熱的舌頭探入Bucky的穴內攪動著，他劇烈的震動了一下，腰低了下去，卻更加抬高了臀，短促的呻吟著，後背繃緊成直線，前面還被內褲包裹住的部位瞬間又濕又黏，幾乎就要滴出來。Bucky癱軟在Steve身上痙攣著，剛才還繃緊的身體現在柔軟不已，像被抽掉了骨頭，Steve手掌順著臀部往上，撫摸對方的背部。

“Bucky，Bucky？”

聽見Steve的叫喚，Bucky強撐起身體轉過頭，眼眶發紅，臉頰上幾道隱約的淚痕，被汗水弄濕的頭髮打散在前額上，雙眼失焦般地看著他，張著嘴卻沒應聲，像呆掉了。Bucky在家是大哥，在外人面前也像大哥，從小到大鮮少看見Barnes家的大哥哭，偏偏做愛時Bucky卻特別容易掉眼淚，剛開始Steve還以為他是痛的，Bucky總是搖頭，跟他說可能是太舒服了。後來Bucky的眼淚就變成了助長性致的表現，每每讓Steve想要立刻插入他，或是更深地埋在他體內。

他把凡士林遞給Bucky讓Bucky塗在自己陰莖上，穩住了Bucky的腰，讓他對準了陰莖慢慢地坐下去，穴口一點點地被紫紅色的硬物撐開，辛苦的收縮著，然後完全坐到底部，金色的恥毛貼合在Bucky的臀部上。

Bucky背對著Steve，胸膛急促起伏，還在適應Steve的陰莖，卻被毫無預兆地頂弄了下。「先別動...啊！」Bucky不禁喘著叫出來，卻像是哨音一般觸發了什麼，Steve開始以緩慢而堅定的節奏動了起來，啪啪的聲音規律地響起，Bucky雙手撐在Steve腹肌上，努力保持蹲坐的姿勢迎合Steve的插入，或者是想控制讓Steve不要進的太深，卻還是被Steve發現了意圖，雙手瞬間被抓住，腰側也被好好地固定了，穴口一下又一下地吞入完整的陰莖。Bucky發抖著，忍不住往後軟倒在Steve身上，Steve曲起自己的大腿把Bucky的腿往兩邊撐開，腳抵在床上，開始由慢而快地抽插著，每次只插入一半，次次都能精準地摩擦到Bucky的前列腺。

Miller家的床比起軍隊的還是相對堅固，只發出輕微的聲響。Steve揉捏Bucky胸口紅腫的乳粒，在手指間彈弄著，一手撫弄著Bucky又翹起來的陰莖，隔著溼透的內褲上下擼動。最敏感的地方都被蹂躪著，Bucky又止不住哭了，手一會兒抓著床單，一會兒去抓Steve玩弄自己的手，像要阻止卻又使不上力，嘴唇被咬得像要滴血，還是憋不住不停溢出的柔軟呻吟，Steve抬起他的下巴和他接吻，吞下他的啜泣。 

“Bucky，我插的你舒服嗎？”放開Bucky的嘴後Steve問，更加大力的插弄著穴口。

“很舒服...我喜歡，喜歡你操我...”

“還要再深一點？”

“要...”Bucky幾乎是哭著說出來，再度和Steve吻到了一塊。不知怎麼一和Steve做這事他就感覺自己特別失控，四肢百骸都舒服，快感像永無止盡。Steve抬高了他的腿，完整地深插入痙攣的穴口，Bucky被頂得哭叫了一聲，身體彷彿被碰到蚌肉的蚌殻，想把四肢都收起來，把全身完整的縮成一小團。Steve沒有讓他如願，雙腿被往兩邊分得更開，雙手也被抓住，動彈不得， 陰莖先插入一半之多，頂弄幾下，再盡根沒入，如此反覆。

Bucky感覺自己似乎不再是Bucky，他只是個為體內粗長硬物而活的存在，被搗弄得甜美而多汁的一團人型軟肉。Steve抽出一手撫摸被撐開的穴口，又把濡濕的內褲撥開，直接揉搓Bucky射過一次的陰莖，手指在龜頭處旋轉磨蹭著。Bucky扭著腰跟著Steve的節奏上下擺動，含咬著自己的手指，似乎再度爬上頂峰後他就能徹底解脫了。

再度高潮時，甬道內劇烈的收縮，緊緊地箍注了Steve的陰莖，讓Steve舒服得只想往更裡面插，他沒有慢下速度，Bucky在Steve身上劇烈扭動，試圖讓小穴逃脫這樣的折磨，Steve只好牢牢用手固定住他的大腿，手指陷入了被絲襪包著的腿肉裡，陰莖每一下都深插至底，接合的地方一片黏糊潮濕，啪啪作響，Bucky的下臀被頂撞的都紅了，手臂往後抱住Steve的脖子，不停搖頭，哭著叫Steve，叫隊長，哭著說要被插壞了，叫得Steve既捨不得又更停不下。他安撫似地親吻Bucky的眼睫，併攏Bucky的雙腿從膝彎下抱住，又深又重又快的插入後靜止不動了，緩慢地，持續地一下一下抽插，陸續射出精液，像在餵養懷中的身體。

射完後Steve的陰莖還半硬著插在Bucky身體裡不肯拔出，Bucky也隨著他，或者說Bucky根本還沒回過神來，Steve用手梳理對方汗溼的頭髮，Bucky的甬道還在持續收縮，夾得他幾乎又硬了，他分心想著還好床上墊了睡袋，一邊聽著Bucky急促的喘息，一時半刻後，Bucky氣弱遊絲地說：“Steve...你要這樣抱著我多久，我又不是女孩，維持這樣的姿勢再久都不會懷孕的。”

“這姿勢能受孕？”Steve氣息有些不穩。

“真是...我為什麼要跟你說這個。”Bucky小聲說，語氣十萬分懊惱。

“Howard那些奇怪的發明，你看過嗎？說不定他真能發明個什麼，男人也能懷孕。”Steve抽出一手抱著Bucky的腰，帶著懷裡的人轉為側躺，他放開Bucky的雙腿，陰莖拔出時精液順著流下來，Bucky哆嗦了下。

“以後我們在布魯克林買間公寓。”已經全硬起的陰莖再度插入溼滑的穴口，將剛流出的精液堵了回去。Steve的節奏很慢，不像在操他，反而像是在用陰莖愛撫他被使用過度的小穴似的，即便如此每一次被進入Bucky還是敏感的不行，身體總是發顫。“我們要生幾個？兩個不錯，像你們家裡有四個孩子也不錯，都好，要是帶陽台的公寓，像這間一樣，他們就不用像我們總是只能擠在防火梯玩。”

“你到底都在賣債券時學了什麼，越來越會胡言亂語。”Bucky說，聲音柔軟的不像在責怪他，像是在哭。Steve淺淺地插了他一會兒，Bucky的腿間一片狼藉，絲襪也被各種液體沾著。

“Steve.....”Bucky側過頭，叫喚的聲音像在哀求，Steve把他翻過身，拉高雙腿，從正面再度進入，Bucky哽咽了下，Steve像是在憐憫他，沒有急不可耐地立刻抽插起來，陰莖只是埋在他體內，沒有動作，雙手包住他的臀，溫柔地捏握著。Bucky閉著眼睛，感覺到Steve的額頭抵住了他的。

“Bucky，你不想跟我住在一起嗎？”

“不是...Steve.....”Bucky搖頭，眼淚流到了耳邊。

Steve繼續說：“Buck，以前的我發育不良、哮喘、視力不好、心臟有問題。看看我現在，我是什麼樣子？三年前我跟你說我會上戰場，你並不相信我，可是我來了，我說我們一定會贏得戰爭，而我們的確慢慢在成功。”

Bucky想平靜地說話，卻好像做不到，字眼都帶著顫抖。  
“Steve，兩個男人光明正大在一起，我不認為這是Howard的發明能做到的事。”

“你沒在聽我說，Buck，沒有人知道未來是怎麼樣的，為什麼我們不能樂觀一點？”Steve將臉埋入Bucky的頸窩裡，“你忘了，我什麼都沒有時我只有你，我只想要你，如果沒有你，我連Steve Rogers都不是。”

Bucky沒有聽過Steve這麼喪氣的口吻，他伸手抱住Steve的肩膀，嘴唇靠在金色的髮際。  
“Steve......”

他必須說點什麼，要說什麼呢？他想起把他從佐拉那裡救出來的Steve，要他先走的Steve。想起佐拉研究室裡那些折磨他的酷刑和注射，戰爭中失去的兄弟，砲火，Hydra可怕的武器，想起要出發去英國前和Steve在碼頭的道別，想起Sarah去世那天，他去接Steve，站在車門邊遠遠看著形單影隻的瘦小背影，告訴自己只要Steve快樂，他什麼都願意做。

他好像一直在黑暗裡摸索，突然間有人扭開了燈，把周遭都照亮了，一直以來他不停對自己說不該以這種方式和Steve在一起，同時卻又一次次放任自己，Steve才是那個堅定信念貫徹到底，直面他們關係的人。要是他們被發現，Steve絕對會選擇牽著他的手，他還不夠理解Steve嗎，Steve根本不可能丟下他讓他獨自承擔罪與罰，而他卻一直想著怎麼甩開Steve的手，認為自己將會做的都是為了Steve好，沈浸在悲劇英雄的情緒裡無法自拔，其實他真正在保護的，是他自己。Bucky Barnes不該是這樣的懦夫，Steve堅持，Steve不放棄，那麼他也不該，他應該做的是和Steve一起面對，面對無論未來是好是壞，他們都不可能再分開的事實。

Bucky更緊地抱住了寬大的肩膀，和抱著以前那個瘦小的肩膀沒什麼不一樣，都是他的Steve。“你也忘了我說過什麼，”Steve抬起頭，“我說我會陪你到最後，不是嗎？”

Steve看著他，像在檢查什麼，然後笑了，像黑夜裡的燈塔，充滿希望。

“我們都要好好活著，活過戰爭。”Bucky感覺心中再也沒有忐忑，再也沒有猶豫。

“我們會的，”Steve說，像在發誓。

Hydra尚未殲滅，紅骷髏似乎還在集結軍力，但他們不會成功的，他們會跟著那些邪惡的破計畫滾回地獄去。Bucky心中也暗自發誓，他絕不會死，Steve也不會死，他們會平安回家，回布魯克林，他會和Steve一起——就像他要帶著Steve去Stark博覽會時說過的——去未來。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # nc17，話嘮。
> 
> # 女裝，雷者勿入。
> 
> # 雷軟冬兵的勿入。
> 
> # 隊長有點頹喪。
> 
> # 場景全面亂掰。

2017

 

 

他正在墜落。

 

這沒什麼，他已經習慣從高處墜落，他從不需要降落傘，他可是美國隊長。

眼前什麼都沒有，只有藍色，無盡的藍色，太陽發散的光暈刺眼極了，他閉上眼，他在哪裡？這是什麼任務？他想著，大腦總是留不住思緒，它們瞬間溜走了，無影無蹤。

他摔落在水裡，像是一下子摔進了最深層，連波光粼粼都沒見到，視線一片黑暗，他揮動手臂，他不像在水裡，不像在漂浮，腳居然踏實地站著，寒意從腳底往上竄，呼吸都是氤氳。

眼前出現光點，越來越近，越來越清晰，他不知道是自己走向它，亦或是它把他吸了過去，他終於看清是什麼了，一個布滿冰晶的圓形窗，他努力地往外看。

有個背對著的人影，這會突然往他的方向看過來——

是他，是他自己， 穿著二戰時的制服，正在笑著。

 

如果他在外面，那現在這個身體又是誰？他伸出左手想敲打窗戶，發現他的手——他的手是金屬的，上的金屬片正隨著手的動作一片片咬合，發出機械聲，他沒有時間驚訝，周遭凍得他發抖，幾近癲癇。外頭的“自己”已經轉過頭，不再往這邊看，走遠了。

 

別走，你得回來，你必須救“他”。

他大叫，嘴根本張不開，什麼聲音也沒發出，就這麼被凍住了，渾身僵硬，神智還在，猶如被困在木偶裡的靈魂，他看著“自己”的身影越來越小，感到前所未有的憤怒絕望和無助。

 

 

然後他醒了，肌肉緊繃，滿身大汗，大口喘氣，雙拳攢得死緊。

身體在發抖，他不該覺得冷，他幾乎從不覺得冷，因為他是超級士兵，Steve用手摀住臉，急促地呼吸著。

“Jarvis。”

“隊長。”

他捏了捏鼻樑，

“B——”

“Barnes先生正在執行任務，非常順利，確定返航後會再向您報告。”

“...我知道了。”

上一次這麼頻繁的做夢，已經是Steve剛從冰凍裡醒來那時，他總夢見布魯克林，公寓裡潮濕腐朽的木頭味混合著畫材味，以及他永遠牽不住的Bucky的手。知道Bucky還活著那陣子，他忙的沒日沒夜，沒睡眠時間，更不可能作什麼夢。而現在，Bucky狀況都穩定了，能出任務了，他反而作起夢來。

這是Bucky第四次單獨行動，歷經將近一年的失控、崩潰、持續的惡夢，任何人都能看得出來Bucky已經好多了，雖然一群人時他會緊貼著Steve，不太喜歡和其他人肢體接觸，但他的確是開朗多了。兩個月前Bucky主動要求要出勤，現在有時和他們一起行動，有時由Fury安排，都是需要潛行，需要狙擊的任務，Bucky做的很好，迅速而高效，幾乎不曾受傷。

不需要擔心Bucky，Steve這麼告訴自己，但沒有用，Bucky不在時，同樣的夢境總頻繁出現，像在討債。Bucky在時他不作夢，睡得特別好，兩人身體緊靠在一起。他只要一伸手，就可以牢牢把Bucky抱住。

似乎沒人發現隊長的不對勁，畢竟是超級士兵，恢復速度快，失眠也看不出來。

 

Steve看了一眼床邊的鐘，三點。他起身，準備去晨跑。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bucky記憶還沒完全恢復，不過也想起不少事情，起先他只同Steve說，像是要跟他確定自己記得對不對，後來似乎有把握多了，漸漸的，Steve會從其他人口中聽到自己的糗事，Steve並不在意，一是我們的美國隊長其實臉皮挺厚，二是Bucky會和除了他以外的人分享回憶，讓他感到開心又寬慰。

然而，Steve不得不在意的是，Bucky對著Natasha似乎說得特別多一些，這讓隊長有點不安了，畢竟從第三人口中聽到和Bucky第一次做愛的經過，可不是Steve料得到的“糗事”。

 

這日下午Steve忙著用平板看各類報告，Natasha無聲無息地走進來，一屁股往他面前的桌子坐，抽走他手中的東西。

“嗨，Steve。”黑寡婦拿平板掩住下半臉，只看得見綠色的眼珠，但很明顯的，笑得非常開心。

“嗨，Natasha。” Steve歎氣，“Bucky又跟你說了什麼？”

“我是要來跟你道歉，”Natasha翹起腿，一手支在下巴上，擺出一副煞有其事的慎重表情。

“我曾經以為你是個不約會吻技爛沒情調的化石，我錯了。”

“沒時間和你打啞謎。”

Natasha遞出平板，但還拿著另一頭，這會她臉上換了個再假不過的委屈神態來對付Steve的正氣凜然。

“隊長，我只是要道歉。”

“我接受，好了，把東西還給我。”

Steve很有耐心的等待，對方一放鬆，平板確實地放回他手上。Natasha又看了他一會，最後像是決定什麼話都不說，對他眨了個眼，起身離去。

Steve強迫自己不要去深思那是什麼意思。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

再一次大汗淋灕地醒來，Steve把臉埋進枕頭裡，五點，比前幾天進步。他苦笑著。

“隊長。”Jarvis的聲音突然響起。

“怎麼了？”

“Barnes先生已經回來了，現在正在溫室裡。”

 

復仇者大廈裡有個溫室，事實上，更應該說是個小公園，稍微突出於整棟大廈之外，挑高的斜面，全是格狀的玻璃窗， 地上鋪著草皮，樹木長得茂盛，入口處開始是被草叢和花叢隔出的彎曲走道，一直到最深處才是一小片平地，Bucky時常待在這裡，趴在草地上曬太陽，像是要把以前的份都補回來。

Steve光腳踩在草皮上，撥開擋住視線的綠葉，落地窗外，高樓大廈的間隙之間透出一點幽暗的光芒，黑夜的簾幕即將被拉起。

 

Bucky站在窗邊，還穿著全黑的制服，微光描繪出金屬手臂的線條，

“Bucky。”

窗邊的人聽見他的叫換，轉過頭。光線不佳，頭髮又擋著臉，Steve看不清Bucky的表情。Bucky沒穿鞋子，走路的步伐甚至比貓還輕，輕輕巧巧就到了他眼前。  
Steve伸手將頭髮撥到Bucky耳後，視線往上往下來回好幾次，沒有血，沒有包著紗布的傷口，他還想再看得仔細點，Bucky往前一靠，雙手攬住他的肩膀，放在他脖子上的手非常溫暖，Steve臉埋到棕髮裡，環著Bucky腰部的雙臂用力收緊。

“你作惡夢了。”Bucky聲音又低又輕，像在說一個只有他知道的祕密。

Steve閉著眼，什麼也沒說。

 

一會兒他終於放開了Bucky，Bucky眼睛睜的滾圓，像在審視。Steve的一只手被Bucky抓住，放到黑色制服扣子上，他本能反應地解開第一個，很快的一排扣子全解開了，Bucky脫下皮革上衣，露出裡頭黑色套頭緊身衣，手臂撐著往上一拉。

這下Steve只一眼就看清楚了，他眼睛不自覺大張，Bucky還在解腰帶，褲子掉落在腳邊，一邊看著Steve，似乎在等他的反應，然後舔了幾下嘴唇，站直了，手自然的垂在兩側。

“Bucky...你這是...”Steve感覺全身都僵硬，跨間更是出奇的硬。

“我記得你喜歡這個，”Bucky說，雙手調整黑色馬甲，“Natasha和我去買的。”

不知道該因為Bucky說的話還是眼前的景象而暈眩，Steve深呼吸幾下，才仔細看Bucky身上的“衣物”，除去黑色皮質的鑲邊和縫合邊，馬甲和內褲的質料都是黑色薄紗，根本遮不住什麼，胸部沒有遮擋，直接由馬甲撐著胸部下緣，描繪出胸的輪廓，拉緊的程度甚至到擠出了略微的胸溝，乳尖凸起。一條皮革帶子陷入胸溝中往上延伸，和Bucky脖子上同樣材質的項圈連在一起，馬甲下方則垂著四條皮帶，前後扣住大腿襪。 

Steve領教過這副身軀隱含的致命力量，能瞬間拆解任何東西，能將人騰空踢飛，力氣只比他略遜一籌，如今卻只因為記得他喜歡，就穿起了這身衣物。Bucky的表情直白而單純，好像他這樣穿，沒有什麼不妥，沒有什麼不恰當，好像為了Steve，他什麼都可以做。

 

發現Steve什麼也還沒說，有點不安的神態浮現在Bucky臉上。

“是我記錯了嗎？”

“......不，你沒記錯，我喜歡，非常喜歡。”Steve親吻Bucky的額頭，壓抑住顫抖的嗓音，手摸索到Bucky背後，黑色交叉綁帶把Bucky的腰繫的非常緊。“我只是沒想到Natasha會和你去...”

那個“道歉”和眨眼，Steve突然覺得有些頭痛。他接著注意到項圈扣環上掛著個墜子，星盾圖案，明顯是從鑰匙圈上拔下來的。

“這是Natasha讓你掛的？”

“不是。”Bucky說，“是我自己...我想要這樣做，我不記得這個，可是我想做。”Bucky好像還是有點不安，卻又很堅定。  
Steve低頭親吻著墜子，親吻項圈周圍的肌膚。“以後你想買什麼，我和你去。”他說，把臉埋在Bucky胸口，輕輕咬著，放開時卻也已經留下齒印。Bucky好像已經沖過澡了，還有點若有似無的檸檬味，掌心裡的屁股又緊又翹，特別好捏，沒一會就被Steve捏出了印子。

“因為......我想給你驚喜，我想讓你開心點。”

“我沒有不開心。”Steve說，迴避了Bucky的視線。他蹲低一使力，手臂環住Bucky下臀將整個人抱了起來，Bucky的雙腿自動鉤住了他的腰。

他們來到窗邊，Steve抱著Bucky坐下了，草地似乎帶著水，有點濕潤，又有點刺，Bucky坐在他懷裡，兩人的身體緊緊貼著。

Bucky還在看著他，彼此的距離近到睫毛都能數得清，Steve親Bucky的額頭，親他的鼻尖，親他的眉毛和雙眼，Bucky就是不閉上眼睛，在堅持，在等Steve“解釋”。

Steve把他的雙手拉起來，親吻著金屬的那只。“Bucky，我......”  
他不知道怎麼繼續了，以前Bucky說他永遠都有話講，嘴巴不饒人，才老是被打得慘，賣過債券後，滔滔不絕的功力更上一層。可是對著現在的Bucky，他常常說不出話。

‘如果當初他抓住Bucky的手’，這個念頭像夢魘纏繞著他，可是，人生並沒有如果。

 

“我是擔心你。”最後Steve只說。

Bucky低頭，頭髮垂了下來。  
“你好像和我記憶中的不一樣，以前你很有自信，很有把握，什麼都不怕，總是我擔心你。”

只要去過博物館，看過那些舊影片的人，都會看到自信滿滿的美國隊長，看到總是領在隊伍前頭，神彩奕奕，衝鋒陷陣的美國隊長，永遠都不會退縮，即便是現在，在一般人面前的美國隊長依然很有自信很有把握，是天生的領導者，是美國精神的象徵。

而Bucky就是他的軟肋，他感情的弱點好像全在Bucky身上，只有Bucky看得到他的不自信，他的痛苦，但他的痛苦豈又比得過Bucky所承受過的？

“是我的錯，Bucky。”Steve的聲音沙啞破碎，“我沒有抓住你的手，你才會被Hydra帶走。”

Bucky的手指在穿梭在他的髮間，恍惚之中Steve好像回到了那間破公寓裡，被高燒折磨的半睡半醒，那時Bucky總是這樣摸他。  
“有一次我們住在一個海港旁邊，我也穿著這個...”Bucky用手拉了下吊帶，“當時我在想，我絕對要活著，和你一起，一起回布魯克林，一起去未來。”

和Bucky之間的每件事，每個對話，Steve都記得清清楚楚，馬賽那一晚，Bucky並沒有和他說這些話。

“我活下來了，雖然是以一種非自願的方式，但是我活下來了。是你讓我想起我是誰，把我帶回來。”

一般人只曉得Bucky是他的好朋友、他的副隊長，再然後是冬兵，卻不知道，就像美國隊長在Bucky面前只是Steve Rogers一樣，Bucky在他的面前也只是Bucky，無論是否喪失記憶，無論是有意識的還是無意識的，Bucky都不想讓他不開心，Bucky好像永遠都在安慰他，保護他。

他的Bucky。

Bucky主動地親吻他的唇，Steve閉上雙眼，覺得眼睛酸澀不已，他抱緊了懷中的身體，對方的嘴唇柔軟而濕潤，舌頭靈巧地和他糾纏著，好長一段時間才分開，Bucky的身體素質畢竟還是比不上Steve的，明顯已經有些喘氣。  
他把Bucky上半身往後傾倒，放在草地上，脫掉了自己的上衣。光只是接吻，Bucky的反應已經非常明顯，身體細微地顫抖，龜頭撐起內褲上緣，胸口一起一伏，硬挺的乳粒跟著一上一下，Steve抓住Bucky的雙手在身前交叉，把胸溝擠壓得更凹陷了，他舔咬乳尖周圍，烙下齒印，就是不碰最需要被撫慰的地方。

“Steve......”Bucky叫著，有點委屈，同時挺起腰往前一送，如願以償被含住了，先是輕舔然後又吸又咬，兩邊都沒放過，Steve抬起頭時，Bucky胸前兩點又紅又腫，像要滴血。

他舉起Bucky的一隻腳放在肩膀上，手順勢往內褲縫裡摸，摸到一片潮濕。食指直直地插了進去，立刻被吸緊了，然後是第二根，第三根，潤滑液流得到處都是。

“下次讓我準備，好嗎？”他嘴上說的溫柔，手上動作卻像不聽使喚，在裡面大力旋轉著然後一起往同個方向一按，Bucky彈動了下，抓住了他的手腕。

“好嗎？”Steve還在問，Bucky濕著眼眶點頭，身體裡的手指像得到他的允許般插弄了起來，放在對方肩膀上的腳被抓住了，腳趾突然被濕熱的口腔包住，小洞立刻把手指吸得更緊，Bucky眼眸半閉，紅潤的嘴巴張開，發出一連串帶著鼻音的輕哼。

Steve舔完了右腳，又去舔左腳，Bucky蜷著腳趾，全身好像被他的手指插得熟透了，晨光下的身體都透著紅色，硬起的陰莖從內褲頭裡探出來，淌著前液，本是仰躺的姿態扭動著變成了側躺，Bucky雙腿緊夾住Steve小臂，臀部連綿不斷地抽搐，Steve加快了手的速度，啪啪的水聲漸大，Bucky的金屬臂喀喀作響，地上草皮都被扯得移位，身體蜷縮在一起，背脊繃緊後接著是甬道裡連綿不斷的收縮，夾得Steve手指動彈不得。

Bucky還在高潮著，身體就被Steve翻了過來，另一隻手扣住了Bucky的手腕，小洞裡的手指繼續插弄，動作用力，有點粗暴。Bucky一腳抵著Steve胸口，一腳在草地上，腳趾抓緊了又放開，光被手指插著就二次高潮了，陰莖可憐地貼著下腹，吐著比方才還稀薄的精液，全身都還在發著抖。Steve稍一使勁將內褲給撕開，一團破布被丟到旁邊去，Bucky雙腿被推高，剛閉合起來的小穴又被Steve舔開了。

Bucky迸出一聲哭叫，結實的屁股摩擦著草地往後扭，馬上被Steve固定住，軟舌毫不留情地插入洞裡。  
“Steve...已經太濕了.....”Bucky啜泣著，雙手往下想遮住洞口，立刻被撥開了，屁股被捧高，整個人完全被凹折著，他能看見自己的小穴是被如何的舔開，然後是疲軟的陰莖和小球，全被納入了Steve的嘴裡吸著，整個跨間都被弄得紅通通的。

Steve每舔一下穴口Bucky就抽一下，陰莖又顫巍巍地勃起了，Bucky像是受不住地抽噎，讓Steve褲擋裡的陰莖硬得生疼，他放下Bucky開始解褲子，Bucky注意到他的動作，似乎恢復了神智，起身趴了過來，用鼻尖磨蹭著Steve的陰莖，睫毛跟著掃過柱身。

“我一直都喜歡這個。”Bucky小聲說，眼神迷離地看了下Steve，又閉上眼睛，紅潤的上下唇吸住頭部，舌頭靈活地舔到每一處。  
Steve吞嚥了下，鼓勵似的摸摸Bucky的頭髮，讓他含的更深點，Bucky趴跪在他的雙腿間，臀部高高翹起，好像還在隨著口交的節奏起伏，看得Steve口乾舌燥，他捏住Bucky的乳頭用食指摩擦著頭部，Bucky哽咽一聲，更深地含住了他，像要嘉許他似的，Steve往前撫摩著尾椎處，時而稍微往前陷入臀縫中，感覺自己的陰莖抵住了Bucky的喉嚨口，龜頭被彈弄縮緊，Bucky嘴巴被塞滿了，輕微皺著眉，似乎難受又不肯放開，全心全意吃著Steve的陰莖。

Steve深深頂弄了幾下，來不及拉開Bucky的臉就射精了，精液沿著Bucky嘴角流出，然後被Bucky像小貓洗臉般用手沾到嘴邊吞下，眼睫顫動，模樣十分專心。

Steve的陰莖還半硬著，Bucky往下看，又往上看Steve，輕巧地轉身背對Steve，趴低上半身，雙手掰開臀瓣，露出裡頭又紅又濕的穴口。Steve的陰莖緩緩插入，啪的一聲，Bucky受不住地放開了手，抓在草地上，Steve不動了，壓低身體親吻Bucky的背部，被馬甲勒著的地方，然後是肩膀，後頸上亂翹的頭髮。Bucky轉頭，雙眼含淚迎上Steve的唇，後穴同時被狠狠地插了一下，左手手腕被Steve往後抓住，跨間大力擺動起來。

Bucky張開左手手掌和Steve十指交扣，眼睛一直看著Steve，腰放低了，臀部翹高讓粗長的硬物順利地操他，Steve就著插入的姿勢，沒有退出，將底下的人翻成正面，然後抱起來坐在懷中，雙手手指陷入了結實的臀肉裡，讓Bucky一次又一次地坐在他的陰莖上，像在打樁。這個角度進的特別深，Bucky的腿軟眠眠地掛在著Steve手臂上，手鬆鬆環住Steve脖子，頭向後仰，全身都被操的出水，衣物，襪子濕漉漉的全貼在皮膚上。Steve自己也流著汗，金髮都打溼了，鼻子埋在Bucky頸窩裡嗅聞著，他覺得像是怎麼操都操不夠，將Bucky抱起來站著壓在落地窗上，一邊深吻著Bucky一邊繼續插了起來，Bucky除了呻吟就是在喘息著和Steve接吻，好像嘴巴只剩下這兩個功能，陰莖隨著律動而上下搖晃，摩擦著Steve的腹部，顫抖著，似乎又快要射出來了。

Steve整個抽出，捧著Bucky臀部將他舉高，Bucky驚喘了一聲，還來不及平衡身體，Steve已經開始舔他被操的閉不起來的洞口，他不敢扭得太厲害，Steve把他舉得太高了，只剩下舔著他的舌頭以及Steve抓著他大腿的手在支撐他。他只能倚靠背後的窗戶，抱著Steve的頭，Steve的頭髮都被他揪緊了，卻好像不知道痛，把收縮的小洞和跨間全舔了一回，又放下Bucky，陰莖插入空虛的穴口搗弄一會，然後再度舉起，換成濕軟的舌頭。

Bucky的手在Steve的背部抓撓著，留下血痕，這樣幾輪過後他抽噎哭叫地射出來，再也撐不住了，一時之間像是暈過去，柔軟的身體被Steve放到了草地上，痙攣的穴口再度吃下Steve的陰莖。

落地窗外天色大亮，日光照射著他們汗淋淋的軀體，Steve已經在Bucky體內射了兩次，每次都插到最深沒有拔出，甬道像奶油一樣溼滑，最後一次他抽出來射在洞口外，彷彿覺得Bucky已經滿到裝不下了。Bucky腿根大開，雙眼紅腫看著他，像是在抗議一樣，手伸到了小穴旁，試圖把周圍的精液撥到穴口裡，而穴口此刻還在吐出白濁的液體。

“Bucky....”Steve歎息道，把Bucky全身都收到懷裡。

“還少了鞋子，”Bucky說，聲音都啞了，“我還沒買鞋子。”

髮絲黏在Bucky已經被養得柔軟的臉頰邊，Steve輕輕地將它們撥到一旁。 “Bucky，聽著...你不用特別為我做這些。”

“我想要，我喜歡穿給你看，我喜歡你射在我裡面。” Bucky的眼睛又圓又大，要不是因為哭過了，紅紅腫腫的，否則就像在瞪人。

“好，我也喜歡。”

Steve說，聲音不穩，他低頭湊近了Bucky，溫柔親吻著肩膀上咬合的傷口。

 

 

他又作夢了，夢裡他還是瘦弱的小個子，短髮而年輕的Bucky在他身旁，攬著他的肩膀。他們去了科尼島，兩人一手一個熱狗，吃得滿手滿嘴都是醬汁。他們坐上雲霄飛車，這次Steve沒有吐，和Bucky在最高點時一起舉高手歡呼，大聲笑著叫著。他們在摩天輪裡一起分享一支冰淇淋，在海邊踏浪追逐。

日落之時，兩人登上帝國大廈的觀景台，在擁擠的遊客之中欣賞夕陽，餘暉照耀他們對視的臉龐，Steve讓Bucky把頭靠在他肩上，長髮拂過他的脖子，他牽住Bucky的手，此刻金屬的表面被鍍上一層橘紅色，Steve緊緊握住了，再也不放開。


End file.
